From Zero to Hero
by Elsa The Snow Queen
Summary: Hi.. nice to meet you. I'm Lujan, as most people like to call me, but that's just my last name. I LOVE animated movies- not gonna lie- but being sucked into one isn't the best, might I say. It's actually quite terrifying. But, becoming a superhero definitely makes up for it. The question is- can kindness save San Fransokyo? {MAJOR SPOILERS}
1. Chapter 1

**From Zero to Hero**

**Okay, right now I'm stressing and worrying about this.. okay! I decided to make a Big Hero 6 fanfiction- because of my obsession with the movie- and I think it'll be good.. hopefully. I really hope you guys like it! Please review if you'd please, and enjoy!**

Today was the day! November 7th! The day Big Hero 6 was officially in theatres!

My hopes had been up all day that I'd be able to go watch it, and thankfully, I was able to buy tickets early.

However, right now, I was stuck at school, in the middle of gym class. We were all playing kickball, a.k.a, my least favorite thing.

I zoned out of my thoughts and quickly looked around for a second, only to turn back and see the ball hurling straight towards my face. My eyes widened.

"**AAH!**" I yelped and held my hands out in front of my face protectively, then backed away from the ball.

All that went through my head were words like "_Weak!_" and "_You suck!_". Which were the exact words of the other kids in the room, but some were just laughing. My face was red in embarassment, and I was relieved to hear the bell ring.

I walked slowly out of the room, and down the hall. Girls whispered in each others ears while looking at me and laughed. Someone put their foot right in front of me while I was walking, tripping me.

_Mmph!_ was the only sound that erupted from my mouth as I fell onto the hard floor. The others were laughing, pointing, and calling me names. I felt tears sting at my eyes and sat up, feeling a bit defeated.

My best friend, Mae (which was only her nickname), pushed her way through the crowd and helped me up, muttering "Let's get out of here." in the process. We walked away from the laughing teens and I heard the last bell ring, signaling that the day was over. I could finally leave this torture zone.

I opened my locker and smiled a bit at my Big Hero 6 pictures, which I had stuffed in to remind me that there was still something to look up to. The buses pulled up and I hopped in, sitting in an empty seat and taking my headphones out of my school bag. My phone blinked on and I tapped on a small icon, which redirected me to my music playlist. I tapped on one of the songs and slid the headphones onto my head.

_They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be._

_I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way._

My head bobbed to the music. Now I could believe that I was going to have a great night.

* * *

><p>((a few hours later))<p>

It was time, it was time, it was time!

I hopped happily up and down, the tickets held securely in my hands. 8 o' clock! Big Hero 6 started in 15 minutes.

My father dropped my two best (and possibly only) friends and I off at the movie theater, and told us he'd pick us up after the movie is over. We nodded eagerly and ran into the theater, buying snacks and drinks, posing with the soft, huggable Baymax statue in the arcade area, and grabbing some 3D glasses.

"Two minutes until it starts! Hurry up, guys! I can't even miss a **second** of this!" I cried. My arms were filled with medium- sized popcorn, a cup with fruit punch in it, my ticket, and a water bottle.

"We're coming!" My two friends walked behind me. I didn't hesitate. I ran as fast as I could down the halls, bumping into others in the process. "Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!" My feet came to a halt as I got to the door of the room the movie was showing in.

The two friends that had accompanied me were halfway down the hallway, looking at me like I was totally insane. My lips formed a straight line. "Forget you guys, I'm going in!" I said playfully, bolting into the room afterwards. They followed and sighed.

Once we were seated, the last preview for the movie began. But, all was NOT okay.

"The straws! We forgot the straws!" Mae cried. "Someone get the straws!"

Both of my friends turned their heads to me. I threw my head back and sighed. "Fine!" I got up and walked down the stairs, but unfortunately there was a wire in front of me that I hadn't noticed. I tripped over it and felt a shock of electricity run through my body.

My mouth opened, forming a scream, but no sound came out.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>A big, bright light shone above my head. I looked up and around.<p>

There were adults everywhere. Quite creepy ones, might I say..

A woman with pink hair was fighting her robot against a huge man's-

Wait..

Where was I exactly? I recognized my surroundings from somewhere.. It looked like I was in an alley.

Then, I began to put the pieces together.

Bot fighting?

Giant man?

San Fransokyo posters on buildings in the distance?

I was in Big Hero 6.

But.. but how!? Was this even scientifically possible?

The girl's robot hit the man's, but his bot retaliated and beat hers into nothing but parts and bolts. Her mouth gaped open in shock.

"Who's next to face Little Yama!?" That was his name! Yama! The man that Hiro's bot apparently beat to-

Oh no.

Ohh no.

This was not good! I didn't even watch the movie yet! I don't know what happens! This was bad! Very, very bad!

A small voice interrupted my thoughts.

"C-can I try?" A young boy, looking about my age, with black hair and brown eyes said. The crowd cleared and the rest of him was visible. It was Hiro Hamada. I couldn't believe it. The animated character that I completely adored was standing across from me. I was in the crowd behind Yama.

A woman with an eye patch laughed. "You've got to pay to play, kid!"

Hiro took a pile of crumpled dollar bills out of his hoodie pocket.

"I've got some money.."

Yama smirked and laughed. "What's your name, little boy?"

"H-hiro.."

"Alright, Zero!" The giant man summoned the woman with the patch over her eye over to him and she took the cover off the dish she was holding. Yama set his money down, and Hiro did the same, sitting and putting his bot down afterwards.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves! Fighters ready?"

I caught a glimpse of Hiro peeking a bit fearfully at Yama from behind the umbrella. The woman lifted the umbrella up. "Fight!"

Hiro's bot charged towards Yama's, but was instantly knocked apart. I gasped.

"T-this is my first bot fight.. can I have a rematch?" The 14 year old was looking at his smashed bot. There was a silence.

"I-I've got more money.." He held out a neat stack of dollar bills, and put them onto the dish. Yama smirked and got his bot ready, then cracked his head. Hiro began to smile a bit and pressed a button on his bot's remote control, reassembling it. He mocked Yama and cracked his head too, making a fake 'crrgh' sound with his mouth. "Knock em' dead, death bot!" The bot's face changed to one that was red and angry.

"Fight!" The announcer called once more. Yama looked confused by Hiro's bot now. All of a sudden, the tiny magnetic bot spun into the giant one that had never lost. It tore it's head and limbs off, and once Yama's bot was broken for good, it's face reverted back to it's normal, happy expression and bowed.

Yama's mouth was gaped open. Even though I hadn't watched the movie, I knew what was coming next. He got up and grabbed Hiro's bot angrily, then shoved him against the wall. "Who do you think you are, beating Little Yama!?" Yama growled. "Get him, boys!" The giant man backed away, and his thuggish friends began to approach Hiro.

"C-c'mon guys.. we can work this out!" The 14 year old looked terrified.

It was time for me to do something! I pushed through the thugs and stood in front of Hiro, trying to protect him.

"Uh.. guys.. it doesn't have to end this way.. we can totally work this out.." My body quivered a bit, but I tried to look confident.

"Well, well, would you look at that. He's got a little girlfriend!" One of the men laughed.

"Beat it, girly!"

I shook my head. "Wha- no, no, no! You've got it all wrong! He's my.. uh.. brother!"

Hiro was still behind me, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"How cute, there's a family of little rats just like him! Move aside, sweetheart, we'll take care of this." The men continued to approach us.

"Sirs, I promise this won't happen again!" I turned around awkwardly to Hiro, and began to fake scold him. "Uh.. you've been a very, very bad boy, Hiro! Now let's go home.. and.. uh.. get you your punishment!"

He looked at me like I was insane. I rolled my eyes. "Just go with it" I whispered to him. My back then turned to Hiro, and I gave a fake smile to the terrifying men. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way!" I grabbed Hiro's hand and began to walk away from the crowd with him. A small card with my name on it- not my ID, but something I carry around to make sure people spell my name right- fell out of my pocket and landed right next to the feet of no one other than Yama.

Oh, greeat.

"Serena.. Lujan!? You're not his sister!"

Did I ever tell you guys that I had never gotten away with a lie?

I gulped and began to stutter. "Well.. well.. I.. um.. uh.."

"**GET THEM!**" Yama yelled, Hiro's bot still in his hand.

Right when they charged at us, a man in a red moped pulled up. "**BOTH OF YOU, GET ON, NOW!**" Tadashi Hamada!

Hiro and I jumped on the back of the moped and Tadashi shoved a helmet onto Hiro. We began to speed away. I was hanging off the back. It made sense because this is only supposed to be for two people, but Hiro moved up a bit so I wouldn't fall off. My arms were wrapped securely around his neck.

"Are you two okay!?" Tadashi asked, still driving.

"Yes." Both Hiro and I answered.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"No."

The first born Hamada turned to look at me for a second. "Who is this?"

My eyes were still wandering around, looking at the buildings. "I'm Serena Lujan, I'm 13, and I kinda saved Hiro's butt back there from getting kicked." I looked behind us cautiously.

"Good to know. He needs at least someone to keep him out of trouble. I'm Tadashi Hamada, his older brother."

My brown, wavy hair began to fly into my face and mouth from the wind. I spit it out. "Nice to meet you."

Tadashi turned around and whacked Hiro a few times with his elbow, almost knocking both of us off. "What were you thinking!?" He said as the moped swerved left and right.

"You graduated college when you were 13, 13! And this is what you're doing!? Bot fighting is illegal, Hiro! You're gonna get yourself arrested!"

Hiro just smiled and rolled his eyes. He pulled a stack of dollar bills from his hoodie pocket. "Bot fighting isn't illegal! Okay, well, betting on bot fighting is illegal."

I groaned and glared at Hiro. "You took the money!? Seriously!?"

His bot flew back to him, hitting me in the back in the process. "Hey, my bot is back!" The 14 year old grinned.

"Enjoy it while you got it, Hamada #2!" Both Hiro and I flew forwards as the moped came to a stop.

We were at a dead end.

And there were the police.

"Oh.. no." Tadashi frowned.

"Surrender now! You have the right to remain silent!" The policemen yelled.

The 3 of us put our hands up and got off the moped. I felt handcuffs being tightened around my wrists, and sighed. This was totally gonna bruise my records. And my wrists.

The ride in the cop car wasn't so pleasant, either. I was shoved into a cell with Hiro, and Tadashi was stuck in a cell with the rest of the botfighters, whom had been arrested also. Hiro smiled a bit, but the look on his older brother's face (which as you would guess,) wasn't too happy. My brown eyes moved over to Hiro's.

"Nice going, doofus wad. You got us all arrested." I put my face in my hands.

He sighed and looked downwards. Fortunately, we got one phone call, so Tadashi and Hiro called their Aunt Cass and she came to pick them up. Since I had no other place to go, they offered to give me a ride and let me stay at their home for a while.

The cop opened Hiro and I's cell door.

"There's someone here for you. Come on out." We walked out of the cell with Tadashi following us. Cass was waiting impatiently by the door, and she didn't look too happy. She grabbed Hiro and Tadashu by their ears and dragged them to the car, then shoved them in. I squeezed inbetween Hiro and Cass. There was an awkward silence in the car.

Once we got out, Cass began to yell at them. "What were you two knuckleheads thinking!? For 10 years I have done the best I could to raise you! Have I been perfect? No! Do I know ANYTHING about children!? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably!" She unlocked the door to the cafe and walked in. We followed her, and I looked around. "What was the point of this? I know I had a point.."

Tadashi spoke up. "We love you, Aunt Cass."

"Well, I love you too!" She picked up a cupcake and bit into it. "But I have been worried sick about you two! See! Stress eating! And you.." Cass pointed to me. "You.. uh.. I don't know what to say about you so good night!" She picked up their cat, Mochi and walked up the stairs.

Hiro and I went upstairs, and he hopped onto the computer, immediately searching up "Bot Fights.".

"I don't think this is a good idea.." I glanced at him and then at the computer.

Tadashi entered the room and threw his olive green jacket onto his bed. "You better make this up to Aunt Cass, before she eats everything in the cafe."

His younger brother nodded, eyes still fixed on the screen. "For sure."

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."

Hiro spun the chair around and looked Tadashi in the eyes. "Absolutely!"

The oldest Hamada paused for a second, then frowned. "You're going bot fighting, aren't you?"

I watched as Hiro got up from the chair and walked past me, grabbing his bot. "There's a fight across town! If I book, I can still make it!" Before he could leave, his older brother grabbed him by the hoodie and pulled him back.

"When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi asked, concerned.

"What? Go to college like you, so people can tell me things I already know?" Hiro was acting like this was some kind of joke!

"Unbelievable."

I walked up to him. "Seriously, Hamada #2. You need to do something other than bot-fighting. Y'know, get an education, do great things.. I have to side with Tadashi on this one." My hands were in my pockets, and my hair spilled down the first half of my back.

The 14 year old just rolled his eyes and shrugged. He walked over to the top of the stairs again.

Tadashi sighed. "Well, if I can't stop you, I might as well give you a ride there." He grabbed his coat and followed Hiro. I raised an eyebrow, but the older Hamada mouthed 'Play along.' and smiled. Oh.. I get it! We're gonna trick Hiro into not going to the bot fight! Now I understand.

Once we were outside, we hopped back onto Tadashi's moped (which was somehow back at the cafe.. don't ask me, it's movie logic I guess!) and drove down the street. Hiro looked confused. "Where are you going? The bot fight is that way." He pointed behind us.

"You'll see."

I gazed in amazement when we approached the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Sure, it was awesome on screen, but in person, wow. It was amazing!

"Why are we at your nerd school?"

I had almost forgotten that Hiro called Tadashi's college 'nerd school'. What a nice thing to call it.

"Just be quiet, and follow me." Tadashi took his helmet off and put it on the seat of his moped, and walked into his 'nerd school'.

**Okay, first chapter, really long, took 2 hours, it is 1 AM, I'm tired... I really hope you guys liked this! It's suck-ish and is not the best, but I tried.. and then I tried harder. So thank you and good night, my friends! I'll try to work on a new chapter ASAP! Please leave a review if you liked it! :)**


	2. Laptop Issues! ((Note))

Hey guys! Elsa The Snow Queen here- my laptop is sadly having slight overheating issues (I'm very worried.) and that is causing a delay in chapter releases. I am writing from my tablet's notepad, but I had most of the second chapter on my laptop so far, so unless I can get it to stay on long enough without overheating to copy it onto this notepad, a new chapter may not be out for a few more weeks. Thank you guys for all your supportive feedback! I really appreciate it! Hopefully I can get my laptop through this issue- it's not that old, almost 2 years, and it's a real trooper, so I think we can get through this. I'll see what I can do, if I can find a new angle to look at to somehow get the chapter out earlier (Reference to a Tadashi and Hiro quote right there!) and until then, thanks for all your support, and let's hope for the best.


End file.
